The Phantom of Forks
by eclipsed heart
Summary: AU: Andrew returns to Forks and swears he's different. But with most everyone gone, Alice being committed, Jasper desperate, and Bella alone, it soon becomes obvious he's not leaving without revenge... The long-awaited sequel to CinderBella.
1. Prologue: Begin at the End

AN: and here it is...the very long anticipated (a few months, actually) sequel to CinderBella. i was all but murdered when i first announced that there would be no sequel, but then i read The Phantom of the Opera, by Gaston Leroux. so, you guys gotta thank two people for that: my friend Alexi and my friend Sasha (i saw Alexi reading the Phantom, and Sasha let me borrow the book). so, i got a pretty good idea, but i do kinda think that it **might** be crappy. just tell me. enjoy!

The Phantom of Forks

Prologue: Begin at the End

Some fairy tales end at "Happily ever after," while others continue, stretching on beyond the horizon, into the unknown, as it so happens to be with **CinderBella**.

Yes, part of **The** story ended, but another parts still lingers, haunting its surroundings like a **Phantom**, demanding to be heard from the dust.

And so it is that a story **of** this origin awaits to be told, unfolding in our midst. And for this tale, it's to **Forks** we must return, welcomed by gloomy spirits and parting hearts, beginning just where we ended...

AN: so sorry 'bout the shortness. i honestly didn't think it would be this short when I first wrote it out. oops. it's strange isn't it...CinderBella got the longest (Chapter 8: Extreme Makeover: Prom Edition) and the shortest chapter (above) out of me. so, keep looking for updates, i'm kinda going for august ninth, possibly...hopefully the next chapter will be longer. as always, please please PLEASE REVIEW!!

eclipsed heart


	2. Departing Arrival

AN: hello, everyone!! here's the thing, when you have two brothers who are addicted to myspace, you learn to take every and any chance you get to use the computer and, in turn, update. i wont stick to updating on weekends while the summer's still going, but when i'm back in school, that may be the only time i have to update. so, here is yet another chapter of The Phantom of Forks. the chapter is a little...forced, but it gets better, i swear. so enjoy!! and review!!

The Phantom of Forks

Chapter One: Departing Arrival

Bella and Alice squeezed Rosalie once more, tears spilling from their eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Rose, I'm gonna miss you _so_ much!" cried Alice.

"I know, Rosalie. Why do you have to go for so long?" whined Bella.

"Jeez, it's only two months, not two years! You guys will be fine!" Rosalie soothed.

"You don't know that..." Alice amended.

"So what? If you guys get yourselves killed, I'll murder you when I get back!"

"But we'd already be dead," Bella pointed out.

"Oh well."

"And Rose. You'd better be good to Emily! If my goddaughter comes back with a single scratch on her, I'll have your head for it!" Alice commanded fiercely.

"She'll be fine, you know that. I would never hurt little Em," Rosalie frowned while a blond head poked out of the car window and nodded in agreement with her mother.

"Mommy wouldn't do anything. It's Daddy you have to worry about, Alice," Emily joked.

Emmett walked out of the house then, carrying the last suitcases, followed by Edward and Jasper.

"Hey! I heard that Emmy!" he chuckled. Emily just smiled, blushing.

The guys loaded the last of the luggage into the back of the car, closing the trunk. The girls gathered for one last hug, getting Emily too.

"You two. Be. Good," Rosalie said solemnly.

"We'll do our best," Bella smirked. Alice smiled deviously.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes at them.

"Later, guys," Emmett waved as he opened Rosalie's door then walked around to the driver's side.

"Bye!" Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward all waved as their friends drove away, not stopping until they were out of sight. Alice sighed.

"What is it?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"They take too many trips," Alice grimaced, disturbed by something. When Edward and Bella weren't looking, she mouthed to him, "_Later._" He nodded.

"Hey, Alice, Jasper, if you guys need any help with taking care of their place and your three munchkins, give us a call. You know where to find us," Bella offered.

Alice smiled. "Thanks. You know the kids; they can be so rowdy, especially now with Lydia in her terrible twos. But I think that Muhammad and Amanda have that under control most of the time."

Bella shrugged. "Alright."

Then, she hugged her friend and departed down the street with Edward.

Holding his hand, Bella asked, "So, what would you like for dinner?"

Edward looked at her incredulously. "Dinner? Bella, we just had lunch a couple of hours ago. And you want to start dinner?"

"What? I'm hungry!" Bella defended.

He chuckled at her tone and hugged her to him. "You are so funny sometimes." He kissed her head.

When they reached their house a few minutes later, discussing possibilities for dinner, Edward went around back to let the dog in. Bella opened the front door (which she noted was unlocked, something she had been forgetting to do lately) and went into the kitchen to start dinner. She saw the light was turned on, though she distinctly remembered turning it off.

Suspicious, Bella quieted her footsteps and crept to the kitchen doorway. She looked inside and let out a deafening scream.

AN: okay, before you murder me over fanfiction, just relax, take a deep breath, and close your eyes. now, i shall make my great escape. mwhahaha... okay, really just dont worry, the summary says who it is in Edward and Bella's kitchen. so it isn't _really_ a cliffhanger, just a little surprise!!

**as always...REVIEW!!...or death by tray...**

**hugs to all!! -**_bellla-_


	3. Bad Timing

AN: here's the next chapter of Phantom!! hope you guys enjoy it while i enjoy being old (i'm now 104:().

oh, and this chapter is dedicated to America's Next Cullen, who was the 300th reviewer of CinderBella. thanks!!

The Phantom of Forks

Chapter Two: Bad Timing

Alice and Jasper walked across the lawn to their house, their hands swinging between then. They could hear Lydia crying again from inside.

"So, what did you see?" Jasper asked, concerned again.

Alice grimaced. "Something good and something...questionable."

Jasper waited for her to continue.

"Bella and Edward will be finding a surprise visitor in their kitchen in about four minutes, someone who they will not exactly welcome with open arms. And, even with their visitor, four hearts will beat in that house."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean, four hearts?"

Alice smiled deviously. "Well, Jasper, let me explain." She cleared her throat and lowered her voice to the sound of a high voiced man. "When a man and a women fall in love, they start wishing really hard and-"

Jasper laughed. "Alright, alright, I get it. But does Bella know that she's pregnant?"

Alice shook her head. "Not yet. But she should be finding out tomorrow morning. I feel so sorry for her. It's gonna be just like Rose and Emily all over again."

"Well, right now, we've got our own monsters to worry about. Will they be okay?" Jasper asked.

Alice was solemn as she replied. "For now."

AN: -gasp!- oh no!! review to find out what happens next! XD

_-bellla-_


	4. Promises

AN: i apologize for the shortness, but you'll have to deal. also, sorry i havent updated in ages; im doing my best to juggle school, church, exercise, reading, and writing. hope you enjoy!

The Phantom of Forks

Chapter Three: Promises

As Bella screamed, the visitor quickly rose from the table, ran to her, and put his hand over her mouth to silence her. Her eyes widened with fear, memorizing his face.

Something about him was familiar, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He did not scowl menacingly like the movies when a killer surprised the unsuspecting girl.

She still hadn't put a name to his face when Edward bolted in, alerted by her shriek. He paused in shock, recognizing the face at once and dubious of its presence. Then, Edward was angry, vaulting across the kitchen, fists raised, punching the visitor square in the jaw. Moaning in pain, he released Bella, who stumbled away gratefully to watch from a safe distance. Edward was yelling louder than a roaring lion.

"How DARE you show yourself back here! What gave you the nerve to come here and attack my wife?!"

The man just smiled at Edward, putting his hand on his jaw as if to see where it was bruised. Then, he scoffed. "Do you really wanna yell at me like that, Edward? I thought I was your brother, man!"

Bella eyes flickered between the two, puzzled still.

"You were never any brother of mine," Edward spat.

"Edward?" came Bella's voice, squeaky and quiet as a mouse's. "Who is he?"

Edward pretended not to hear, still enraged. "Get. Out. Now," he ordered the stranger.

The stranger snorted and rose unceremoniously. "Aw, come on, Edward. I just need to stay for a bit while my stuff gets to the university. A week or two at most. I'm the last living and...un-convicted family member you've got left."

Bella, still on the sidelines, gasped, her eyes widening with fear as she understood who it was standing before her.

Andrew Miles.

Bella let out a little shriek of fear that seemed to jog Edward's memory; he turned to his frightened wife and immediately began to soothe her. "It's okay Bella. It's okay."

Andrew put his hands in his pockets, grinning still. "I see you guys finally tied the knot." He smirked. "Took you guys long enough."

Bella looked at him questioningly. "Why'd you expect it?"

He shrugged. "You guys were pretty predictable. It was inevitable."

Edward glared at his step brother. "What do you want?" he asked, shifting so Bella was behind him.

"I already told you, I just need a place to stay for a week or two."

Edward opened his mouth to object, but Bella beat him. "I-I guess so. We do have a spare room."

Edward glanced at her dubiously. "Are you sure, love?" he whispered.

"Yes, Edward. He's my brother-in-law now and I think we should accommodate him here as long as necessary."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was stressed. Finally, he said, "Alright, but promise me something, Andrew: absolutely no funny business."

Andrew smiled. "I promise. No funny business." The men shook hands, sealing the deal.

If only they hadn't.

AN: well, now you know who was in the house. trust me, things will get better. i doubt it will be as good as the first, but i can always hope :). i gotta go now cuz its late and i've barely slept this past week. REVIEW!!

-_bellla-_


	5. Gloomy Horizon

AN: okay, guys, i am SO SO SORRY! i havent updated this fic in ages and i apologize. i will try to get to it more often. again, this chappie is dedicated to America's Next Cullen for CinderBella review 300! enjoy!!

The Phantom of Forks

Chapter Four: Gloomy Horizon

Alice was anxious. And it was plain to see on her face.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Lydia asked, grabbing on to Alice's hands.

Alice looked down to her young daughter of someone else's flesh and blood. "Nothing, Lydia. Just...grown-up stuff. Don't worry."

Lydia nodded and ran off. She was used to those sort of answers.

Alice went downstairs, heading to make dinner. She reached the last step and saw, once again, what wasn't there. What wasn't _then_. Edward and Bella had discovered Andrew. There was some argument. Then a promise and a handshake. He would be staying.

Jasper was coming down behind her, saw her frozen. He ran forward and put a hand on her back to make sure she didn't fall. "Alice. What is it? What did you see now?"

Alice shook her head, chasing the vision away. "They've met their visitor. Andrew, here. Edward got mad, but Andrew stayed calm, cool. They made some sort of deal. Andrew will be staying."

Jasper looked upset. "Andrew? Isn't that Edward's step-brother? Why would he dare go to Edward after all he put him through?"

"Exactly. I don't like it. Something seems...out of place. You know?"

Jasper nodded. "Are you sure he's going to be staying with them? He may have just been stopping by."

Alice shrugged. "I think I'll go call Bella, see if Andrew is staying with them."

Five minutes later, Alice found Jasper again to tell him the news. "He is staying with them, and I don't like it. I really don't like it." Alice sighed, trying to see farther, but finding nothing but pointless blurs and indistinguishable shapes and people, choices that were yet to be made.

"Anything?" Jasper asked.

Alice shook her head. "No. There's still so many choices to be made."

"Does it look at all...gloomy?"

"Yes. I can't see it well, but I can see it's not too good. And Andrew's visit isn't doing anything to brighten it up."

Jasper put his hands on her shoulders, comforting her. "Don't worry, Alice." He kissed her forehead. "We'll make sure nothing happens to them. They won't get hurt."

"Okay, Jasper. I believe you," Alice whispered, kissing his neck.

All was silent for a while, but then Lydia's crying echoed through the house. Alice sighed. "Jasper? Could you keep things going here by yourself for a while? I think I should go to Bella's place, just to make sure things don't get too out of hand."

Jasper smiled. "Of course. You do that. Just please, please, _please_ stay safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I will. I promise." And she left, for once unsure of what lay before her.

AN: sorry about the shortness. i swear, it's gonna get good, just give me some more time. REVIEW!! 

ooh, i almost forgot: i have a poll up (actually, it's been up for some time) and i want YOU to vote on which ONESHOT (if any at all) i attempt to translate into spanish. so REVIEW and VOTE!!

thats all folks!!  
_-eh-_


	6. Apologies are in Order

The Phantom of Forks

First of all, I owe each and every one of you that is reading this a huger than huge apology. I haven't touched this fic since 2008 and it is now June 2010. I seem to have just…deserted the _Twilight_ fandom, and I'm sorry I left unfinished work here. I felt that today was suitable to un-desert this fic, as it is the three-year anniversary of the creation of my account on this site. I realize that this is just another insignificant, badly written fic in this fandom, but I still feel that I owe something to you guys.

So, on that note, here is where the story was going:

Andrew returns, seeking revenge. He has arrived, and pretended to make nice with his step-brother, so they don't know of his ulterior motives.

He gets Edward and Bella to trust him, which he has already started.

Rosalie and Emmett are abroad. They have already left.

Alice, is her ever-awesome psychic-ness, realizes that Andrew is up to no good and tells Jasper.

When she sees he is planning something, she attempts to stop him multiple times. At first, Andrew thinks it's just coincidence. But then he puts the pieces together and realizes that she has a way of knowing what he is planning. To stop her from ruining his plans for revenge, he reports her as crazy and Alice is taken into custody at an asylum.

This of course devastates Jasper and leaves him with his hands full, taking care of the kids.

Happy to have Alice out of the way, Andrew continues with his vengeful plot against Edward and Bella.

Edward gets called out of town on a business trip. Soon after his departure, Bella learns that she is pregnant. She and Andrew are the only ones home.

Unaware of her pregnancy, Andrew decides to carry out the rest of his plan, which ends in Bella's murder.

Desperate, Bella does her best to dodge Andrew's attacks and manages to lock herself in an upstairs closet.

Andrew comes after her, breaks the closet door, and moves in for the kill. Bella runs toward the open window and considers jumping to safety, but she doesn't want to lose the baby.

Andrew runs at her, poised to kill. Bella screams and moves out of the way and the last possible second. As it is too late for Andrew to stop, he ends up falling out the window.

Bella watches in horror as he falls through the air and lands on his neck. Free at last, Bella rushes to Jasper's and tells him everything that happened. She calls Edward from his phone (Andrew cut the phone lines to her house) and Jasper goes to find Andrew.

Andrew is in the backyard of Bella and Edward's house. His neck is broken and he is quite thoroughly dead.

Sometime later, Jasper, Bella, and Edward are able to prove that Alice is not crazy, but that Andrew, in fact, was. His brutal attempt at murdering Bella is sufficient evidence towards his unstable mindset and Alice is released from custody.

After their trip, Emmett, Rosalie, and their family return safely, only to be told the thrilling tale of what happened in their absence.

Some months later, Bella gives birth to a healthy baby boy named Keisuke.

And so, all is well once again in the town of Forks.

Hope you guys didn't find that too crappy. It seemed like an interesting plot thread at first, but it didn't catch my attention like I'd hoped it would. Again, I'm sorry I just ditched this story. I hoped this decently satisfied you. The _Twilight _fandom will probably never hear of me again. Thank you.


End file.
